1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus to print at least one of a plurality of test images and texts at a plurality of print concentrations, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus includes a toner conservation mode for reducing the amount of a toner or ink used for developing an image. The toner conservation mode may be implemented by various methods according to the type of the image forming apparatus.
For example, if the image forming apparatus is a laser printer, a control unit of the laser printer supplies a voltage lower than a normal voltage supplied to a development roller in the toner conservation mode. Then, the amount of a toner supplied from the development roller to a photosensitive drum is reduced such that an image is printed on a sheet of paper at a print concentration lower than a normal print concentration.
The image forming apparatus having the toner conservation mode can allow a user to select whether or not the toner conservation mode is executed. If the toner conservation mode is selected, the toner conservation mode is applied to all output material, and thus the toner can be conserved.
However, when the conventional image forming apparatus having the toner conservation mode performs a printing operation at the print concentration lower than the normal print concentration, the user may come to an incorrect conclusion that the apparatus is operating abnormally.